The Past
by blugumball
Summary: Ally is gone and Austins past comes back to him. he has a chance to change what happend to ally but will he accept or walk away fomr his past
1. Shocked

Ally's POV

I was once normal. I was once a normal teenage girl. I almost had a boyfriend. And I helped my best friend become a star. But that all changed because of one little text that read:

_Ally im outside sonic boom meet me outside I have a surprise for you_

_~ AUSTIN _

I never should've gone outside because then I wouldn't be ghost.

Pre-ghost

The last thing I remember was a shadow coming from the darkness when I was locking up Sonic Boom and then I felt great pain in my side I screamed as loud as I could then I blacked out.

Austin's POV

I was going to talk to ally when I heard a scream then saw a shadow leave Sonic Boom. I broke into a run and saw ally unconscious on the ground. "ALLY!" I screamed. I shook her and finally I called 911. An ambulance came and put ally on a stretcher. By that time I was bawling. I followed the ambulance to the hospital but by then it was too late Ally was gone. That night I couldn't sleep. I thought if I hadn't left for those five minutes ally would still be here.

Ally's POV

Post-ghost

I saw myself on the hospital bed and thought wait I'm there but im here. I backed up but instead of hitting the wall I went through it. I walked or should I say floated back home and saw my mom and dad crying and that's when I realized this wasn't I prank I was dead and now I was a ghost.


	2. The message

**Ok so I want to add another character most likely a ghost but I need some help so I need,**

**What does he/she wear?**

**How long has he/she been a ghost?**

**When and how did he/she die?**

**What is he/she name?**

**What color hair does he/she have?**

**Cut off is the December 14, 2012**

**Ok so I want to add another character most likely a ghost but I need some help so I need,**

**What does he/she wear?**

**How long has he/she been a ghost?**

**When and how did he/she die?**

**What is he/she name?**

**What color hair does he/she have?**

**Cut off is the December 14, 2012**

Austin POV

I can't believe she's gone I was sitting next to her on the hospital bed when all of the sudden I hear beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep doctors and nurses came running in and I ran out. When the doctors came back out they had long faces and that's when I learned she was gone. I started crying it was like rivers coming out of my eyes. I walked home and I swear I heard "Run Austin he's not done he's coming for you too. He will kill you. " But the strangest thing is that I was Ally's voice. Soon a cold breeze flew by I suddenly felt really tired and fell sound asleep.

Ally POV

I soon couldn't bear watching my parents so I left I decided to go to Austin's house and see how he was handling my death. I floated through the walls when I heard voices coming from and alley way. I floated down and say him the man who killed me. I screamed but then remembered he can't hear me. I listened to who he was talking to I heard this out of the conversation. "We need to get rid of the boy too what's his name Austin he has to go." "OK but when?" "Be patent I call you." The two men walked away but I knew what I need to do. I thought of Austin's house and plop I landed in Austin's room. Cool! I can teleport. I saw Austin and tried really hard to gain contact with him soon I could hear his thoughts. So I said "Run Austin he's not done he's coming for you too. He will kill you." I faded away and saw Austin sit up quickly and I knew he had heard me.


	3. The truth

**Ok so no one has replied to my message so this chapter will be short and they will be short until I get at ****least four replies in reviews to my message In chapter 2.**

**3 years later…**

Ally POV

My birthday is tomorrow but I'm a ghost so how do I celebrate I go to my gravesite and watch everyone come to visit and most of the time cry. Tomorrow I will be turning 18. The year I was going to get a car. Oh well. I started to walk towards the cemetery when I decided to go to my house instead. My parents refuse to believe the fact that I'm dead so they haven't cleared out my room. I walk into the room and write in my book. After I finished my entry I floated to the cemetery and waited tell tomorrow.

Austin POV

Ally's B-day is tomorrow and I went and bought a huge bouquet of red and pink roses. I walked up to my room and had a sleep with a dream of me leaving Sonic Boom I come back and Ally Is on the floor unconscious and then I hear screaming. I wake up and learn it was my screaming. I look at the clock 7o'clock. I get dressed and go down to the cemetery.

Ally POV

I saw Austin coming into the graveyard and I watched him. I slowly floated by and dropped the paper from the book onto the grave. Austin saw it and started to smile but then his smile turned into a frown. "OK who is pranking me!" I realized this would be harder than I thought. I said "Austin this is no prank im a ghost please help me." I thought really hard of him seeing me and once I opened my eyes I knew he could see me. "Please help Austin please." After I said that he blacked out.

Austin POV

I saw Ally not as a human but as ghost I just couldn't hold it any longer and I fainted. When I woke up ally was still above me and I was lying down a bench. Ally must have moved me. "Austin your awake!" "Yes but this is a dream isn't it." "No Austin it's not" I wanted to run but first I had to ask. "Ally did you speak to me on your death day?" "Yes Austin I did." "Ok so what do I do to help you?" "You have to find a potion called _a heart a day_ I need you to poor it on my grave then the clock will reverse to ten minutes before my death. I won't remember a thing but you will." "Ok Ally but where is the potion?" "Well I don't exactly know but I do know the first clue is underneath the road in the sewers." "Ok I hope we can find it." "I hope so to good luck come back to my grave when you find the first clue." With that I se t off I found an entrance to the sewers and hoped in.

**I wanna give a shout out to queenc1. And I will hopefully update tomorrow.**


	4. Her

**SINCE I only got 1 reply to my contest I will use that person but thanks for entering if you just did! Maybe I'll put them in later. ~blu**

Austin POV

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled so bad I wanted to vomit. But instead I kept to my duty and walked on. But I heard noises like talking but I decided to ignore that. I walked on when I found a strange room. The door was like glowing. I tried to open it but it was stuck. So I grabbed a crowbar and pried it open. Once more I heard talking but this time it was louder. I decided it was just my imagination so I walked inside. I saw a big sign that said a heart a day. I walked towards it and saw three notes all the same I started to walk back when I heard "Where do you think you're going?" I screamed and not a manly scream a little girl scream. I ran towards the door but it slammed shut I tried to open it but it was stuck. So much for that idea. That's when I saw a girl just watching me but she wasn't normal no she was a ghost. She was wearing a flower strapless bright blue dress that goes just above her thighs, a white short jacket, black leggings, and dark blue converses with a silver locket. She looked 17 maybe 18. I noticed she had a crowbar. I screamed again. She said "Don't be afraid." but then she hit me in the back of the neck with a crowbar. I slumped on the wall.

**Sabrina POV**

I saw a cute boy wandering in the sewers. The first thing I thought was that he was looking for a heart a day. I walked into the room and locked the door. I heard him try to open it but then he stop because it wouldn't open. At first I thought he would give up like everyone else but he didn't. He pried open the door with a crowbar and dropped it he saw the sign and walked toward it. Since he was distracted I picked up the crowbar and scared the pee out of him. Poor boy, I hit him behind the head with a crowbar and he slumped against the door. Perfect.

Ally POV

Why isn't Austin back?!Uh oh maybe he ran into the ghost that haunts the sewers. I don't like her maybe I should go save him. Yes I'm going to go after him. I found the sewers entrance and hopped in. I saw an open door and floated towards it. I saw another ghost. Uh no it's Sabrina. I floated inside just in time so see Sabrina float into Austin. Nooooooo!

**i wanna thank whateverafter6055 for all of the good reviews and for entering the contest.\**

**~Blu**


	5. help

**Ok so spoiler… 奧斯汀失踪，盟軍將被困薩布麗娜將他們交朋友，和****Ally... now all you have to do is translate good luck**

**~blu**

Ally POV

After Austin had left I bolted out of there has quickly has I could but not before dragging the girl by the hair. I brought her to my grave to find Austin reading the note. He looked pale. I picked up the note from the ground where he dropped it and gasped. "Austin you don't have to do any more if you don't want to." "Ally, I want to continue but how am I supposed to do this

**guys im serouisly on writers block and if i don't get some ideas soon i might just delete this story anyways**

**happy holidays**

**~blu **


	6. Final

Austin POV

Ok so I read the note and the last thing I have to do before I can get the potion is kill the killer whom killed ally. (**Sorry if that was confusing) **I know what prison the person is at but I don't have the money to pay bail. "Austin I know where you can get money if you go into my room in my pillow case is three hundred dollars that should pay bail then bring him here I have an idea." "Ok Ally but what about Sabrina?" "Oh don't worry I'll handle her." "Ok I'll be back soon." I walked to Ally's house and her parents weren't home but I did notice that on the calendar it said week trip to Hawaii for Ally B-day. I guess they went on the trip any way. I walked up to her room and went over towards her bed and grabbed the money out of her pillow case and walked towards the prison. After I paid bail I brought the guy to the cemetery but he had a hood that hid face so I have no clue who it was. When I saw Ally I dragged him over to her. Ally tried to take the hood off the man but the person said no. So I tugged it off the person had brown wavy hair. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked over to see the face and I saw…

Ally POV

Ok so I read the note and the last thing Austin has to do before he can get the potion is kill the killer whom killed me. We both know what prison the person is at but Austin doesn't have the money to pay bail. But I do. "Austin I know where you can get money if you go into my room in my pillow case is three hundred dollars that should pay bail then bring him here I have an idea." "Ok Ally but what about Sabrina?" "Oh don't worry I'll handle her." "Ok I'll be back soon." Austin walked towards my house. I looked at Sabrina and said "Ok why did you try to kill Austin!?" "Well I did it because my boyfriend never gave me my happy ending and when I was going to contact him he was making out with the slut he cheated on me with!" "Ally, you have no clue how heartbroken I was so I decided if I can't get my happy ending no one can!" "Ok Sabrina but how did you die if you don't mind me asking?" "Oh well I had the most perfect boyfriend but then I found out he was cheating on me! So I died on February 14 2007, just recently turning 13,and I died from murder. The crazy girl killed me for being the girl her boyfriend cheated on, when I didn't know he had another girlfriend." Oh how sad I'm so sorry Sabrina." "Ok but please call me Bree." "Um Bree I sorry I have to do this but I think it will be better. "Wha…" And with that I brought out a silver bottle and pulled out the stopper. Bree was sucked into it and I pushed the stopper in and threw her into the sky. There was a bright flash and I knew she had made it to heaven. That's when I saw Austin dragging the person who had a hoodie covering its face. How strange that is. I tried to pull of the hood but I couldn't so Austin tugged it off I saw brown wavy hair and a big smirk. YOU!


	7. Ending

Austin POV

I saw none other than… Cassidy! **(Betcha didn't see that coming :P ****J) **"Cassidy why did you do this?!" I screamed. I wanted to yank her head off. "Well Austy she was keeping us apart." "But how did you do this to your hair?" Ally asked. "I went to a salon and had them chop it all off and then I dyed it brown, I figured if you only saw the hair you would think it was Dallas." "Cass look your wait no you were a sweet girl but why didn't come and tell me?" "Because Austy you always had that b***h Ally with you. And I wanted to get rid of her for good!" Mwhahahah Mwhahaha!" Plop I stabbed her in the back with a knife and I knew she was gone because her ghost came out of her and screamed "Ahhhhhh what have you done you will pay Austin and Ally pay!" But as soon as she said that Ally brought out a bottle and it sucked Cassidy up. "Would you like to throw the bottle?" "I would love to Ally-cat." I threw the bottle up and I saw a flash of red. "Ally what does that mean?" "Oh it means she went downtowe." **(And if you don't know she went to hell.) **

Ally POV

I saw none other than… Cassidy! "Cassidy why did you do this?!" Austin screamed. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Well Austy she was keeping us apart." How in the world was I doing that?!"But how did you do this to your hair?" I asked. "I went to a salon and had them chop it all off and then I dyed it brown, I figured if you only saw the hair you would think it was Dallas."Well she does have a point. "Cass look your wait no you were a sweet girl but why didn't come and tell me?"I thought the same thing she didn't have to kill me! "Because Austy you always had that b***h Ally with you. And I wanted to get rid of her for good!"Hey I have ears and feelings! "Mwhahahah Mwhahaha!" Plop Austin stabbed her in the back with a knife and I knew she was gone because her ghost came out of her and screamed "Ahhhhhh what have you done you will pay Austin and Ally pay!" But as soon as she said that I brought out a bottle and it sucked Cassidy up. "Would you like to throw the bottle?" "I would love to Ally-cat." Austin threw the bottle up and I saw a flash of red. "Ally what does that mean?" "Oh it means she went downtown." 

**Austin POV**

After Cassidy went away I finished the clue easy since the ghost was gone we got a note that said loo kin the loved one's pillow and we got the potion. As soon as we got it I ran towards the cemetery and I poured it over Ally's grave and I imminently felt a weird tingly feeling like when you eat too much sugar and all you want to do is bounce around all over. I saw a giant flash of light and then I saw I was in Sonic Boom. I could do over Ally's death. So instead of leaving I stayed and called the police two minutes before Cassidy was to arrive and when she did she was to be put in prison and for oh about seven years we never wanted to see her again. But of course being Cassidy she went down with a fight. But she was fined $2,000 for murder attempt and 300 for slapping a cop. Boy did we enjoy not having her around. Me and Ally are officially dating. I asked her to be my girlfriend when we were invited to Trish's Quincerrra (**sorry don't know how to spell it.)** and Dallas bailed on Ally. We have been dating for 1 year and on our 18th birthday we moved into an apartment together. Ally got us promise rings and I never take it off. "Austin… Austin wake up!" "Don't go Ally!" I looked around I kept having dreams of Ally really dying but then I woke up to her next to me. I never will let her go.

**Ok so I think if all goes well and I get lots of good reviews I will make a sequel called "The past relived" Happy holidays! ****J**

**~blu**


End file.
